


We All Fall Down

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hard mission. Spock is upset and McCoy is trying to understand why</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in September 2009
> 
> takes place directly after [The Enterprise Incident.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol5Npu5caRY) Also written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/485.html?thread=142309#t142309) over at st_tos_kink.

“Spock.”

McCoy stands when Spock comes through the door. Spock doesn’t look at him, his eyes are fixed on the floor and he waits until the door slides shut before raising his gaze to McCoy.

“Doctor.” It’s McCoy's own concern as well as the Spock’s tone that brings him across the room, to stand close to Spock, not quite touching him, but close. Spock doesn’t fall or lean on him, doesn't even move, but after a moment McCoy’s hands go around Spock’s waist and Spock shuts his eyes briefly.

“Hard day for you?” McCoy offers, hands pressed against Spock’s lower back where he can feel the tension.

“It was, as you say, ‘a hard day’ for us all.” Spock acknowledges, and McCoy presses his hand a little tighter to Spock’s back, drawing them a little closer together.

Spock only looks at him for a long moment and then his hand comes up offering two fingers to McCoy who blinks for a moment. It’s very rare for Spock to initiate any sort of affection between them, and it speaks volumes about how hard the day must have been for the Vulcan. McCoy own hand rises to trace Spock’s fingers with his own and Spock sighs softly, and doesn’t quite lean into the doctor, but almost.

“You did good, by the way.” McCoy tells him softly tracing up Spock’s fingers again, watching as they form the top of a little triangle, then brings his fingers down tracing Spock's hand.

“I did as I was ordered.” Spock informs him, and McCoy notes that Spock’s breath has quickened. The other of Spock’s hands comes to rest between McCoy’s shoulder blades, not pressing just holding on. McCoy draws his fingers down Spock’s again and Spock’s hand on his back tightens. “Leonard . . .” There is something urgent about Spock tonight, something almost needy, in a very reserved Vulcan way of course. Spock isn’t going to ask so McCoy makes sure he doesn’t need to. His hand presses harder against Spock’s lower back, drawing their bodies flush against each other, while Spock’s fingers trace his.

“Spock.” He leans forward a little and kisses Spock on the throat, feels the other man shiver under his touch, kisses Spock right where throat becomes shoulder. He draws his hand away from where its lingered against Spock’s to pull at the bottom of Spock’s shirt and Spock lifts his arms enough to allow McCoy to pull off both the uniform shirt and the black one underneath it. McCoy let’s them both drop to the floor and kisses along Spock’s shoulder, one hand coming up to stroke across Spock’s chest and stomach. Spock’s own hand gently brushes along McCoy's cheek and McCoy looks up and Spock strokes the two fingers they had been kissing with across McCoy’s parted lips, and McCoy can’t help but shiver a little.

He straightens up and pulls Spock into the bedroom pushing him gently down to sit on the bed. McCoy sinks to his knees ignoring the twinge that goes through them and undoes Spock’s pants without preamble. He pulls them down and drops light, openmouthed kisses across Spock’s thighs. He wraps his fingers loosely around Spock’s cock, feels the heat and weight of it against his palm, listens to Spock’s breath stutter slightly. He strokes Spock slowly, free hand reaching up to touch as much of Spock’s body as he can and isn’t surprised when Spock’s finger’s close around his, stroke the back of his hand, tangle with his fingers. McCoy smiles softly to himself and lowers his head, wrapping his lips around Spock taking him in as far as McCoy can. He wraps his hand around the bottom of Spock’s cock, because he can’t quite take it all. Spock lets out a soft breath as McCoy begins to suck, the hand that isn’t tangled with McCoy’s coming up to gently touch the back of McCoy’s hand, stroke against the back of McCoy’s neck as he moves, bobbing his head slightly. Spock moves his hand restlessly against McCoy’s again and McCoy draws back, looks up at Spock who’s flushed a pale green. He lets go of Spock’s cock and stands, kicking off his boots and pulling off his clothes while Spock removes his own pants.

“Lay down.”  
Spock does so, obediently and McCoy takes a minute to grab the lube before lying down beside Spock. He turns Spock gently by the shoulders until Spock is lying on his side, then lies spooned behind the other man. McCoy kisses Spock's shoulder, strokes one hand up his back, then down and Spock lets out a tiny sigh when the tip of one of McCoy’s fingers enters him, slick with lube. He as always he doesn’t speak but his breathing speeds up as McCoy slowly enters him with one and then two fingers. McCoy presses his forehead against Spock’s back, listens to Spock’s breathing and takes his time. When he’s satisfied he gently pulls out of Spock, runs his hand once and then twice over himself sighing and thrusting slightly into the first touch to his own cock yet this evening. He presses against Spock, presses into him and Spock completely stills for the first time that night. For several long minutes McCoy holds still, completely in Spock, enveloped by him. He strokes his hand across Spock’s body touching, thighs, stomach, chest, shoulders, back, throat. Spock holds still quietly, back pressed against McCoy’s chest, lets McCoy touch and stroke him. Finally McCoy moves, one hand coming to curl around Spock’s cock as he thrusts, and Spock reaches out again for McCoy’s other hand, holds it, twists their fingers together. McCoy thrusts hard, stroking Spock in time to each push, can feel Spock’s legs tremble very slightly against his own. He kisses the back of Spock’s neck, kisses the back of his shoulder, bites him gently where throat becomes shoulder, feels the muscles of Spock’s stomach tighten. McCoy groans against Spock’s back, thrust hard, struggles to breathe, he’s close, they’re both close. He closes his eyes, concentrates on the feel of Spock under his hands, around his cock, pressed against him, so close, so very close. Spock comes soundlessly across his own stomach and McCoy’s hand and McCoy bites his lip until he’s pretty sure he leaves a mark, hips thrusting out of control, coming.

He comes back to reality still inside of Spock, still pressed against him, Spock’s fingers stroking against his own. He pulls out of Spock gently, rolls over, grabs his own uniform shirt, cleans himself with it and then cleans Spock. Spock rolls over until they are facing each other and curls against McCoy, reaches out for his hand again, traces slow, lazy kisses up McCoy’s hand.

“Lights off.” McCoy orders and then turns towards Spock in the dark, strokes the hand Spock’s not holding across the other man’s face.

“Vulcan death-grip?”

He doesn’t have to be able to see Spock to know one eyebrow is raised. “It was the best I could come up with on such short notice, Leonard.”

“Vulcan death-grip Spock, really? That’s the best you can do?”McCoy’s grins in the dark. “You’re damn lucky I didn’t burst out laughing right there on the Romulan ship.”

“Indeed.” Spock tells him. “We are all most fortunate you were able to control yourself.”

Spock pushes himself up so that he’s leaning over McCoy and kisses him on the lips for the first time that night effectively quieting the doctor for a long moment. They pull back to breathe finally and Spock kisses McCoy again, strokes his palm flat against McCoy’s. They pull back a second time and Spock strokes his fingers across McCoy’s face as if trying to memorize the feeling of McCoy’s features. Finally Spock lies back next to him and McCoy turns slightly to wrap his arms around the other man.

“Have you read my report of today’s mission?” Spock asks quietly and McCoy nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then you are aware of my . . . interactions with the Romulan commander.”

So this, McCoy thinks, is the reason Spock has been down right clingy by Vulcan standards all evening. “Yeah.” He sighs. There are lots of things he can say, rational excuses he could make. Spock had been following orders, the commander had initiated it, Spock had needed to do what was necessary to buy the Captain time.On the other hand Spock was more then aware of all these things already.

He thinks he cheated on you, McCoy thinks stroking one hand up and down Spock’s back. McCoy’s been cheated on before, and this doesn’t feel like that, this feels like Spock’s been hurt more then he has. He pushes back a little to look at Spock. “It’s ok.” He tells him softly. “It’ll be ok. Spock.” Spock doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, and McCoy pushes his palm flat against Spock’s presses their hands together, raises it, traces two of Spock’s fingers with his own. “I love you too.” McCoy tells him quietly. “And I’m damn well not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Spock’s fingers curl around McCoy’s until they’re just holding hands the old fashioned human way, and McCoy presses his face against Spock’s chest and closes his eyes. He feels Spock relax against him, and hopes that Spock accepts this, hopes he understands it’s the truth, because it is. 

 

 


End file.
